


Wherever I Go, You Go

by transientattention



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transientattention/pseuds/transientattention
Summary: After being paired up together in Kindergarten, wherever Hux goes, Kylo always follows.





	Wherever I Go, You Go

**Age 5**

“Ok class, before we go, i’m going to assign everyone a buddy. Please stay with your buddy the whole time, ok?”

Little Hux was shocked when his name was read alongside Ben’s. Once the teacher had finished reading everyone's name and before Ben could even approach Hux, Hux made his way over to Ms. Maya.

“Ms. Maya? I need to change partners.” Ms.Maya had anticipated this and had her response ready.

“Sorry Hux” She tried to say as sympathetic as possible. “But this is actually a very important job for you. You see, Ben wanders off so easily, and you’re so very responsible. You were the only one I could think of that can keep him in line.” She could see Hux perk up at having a task that only he could do. “But, if you really don't think you can do it, I can always ask Mitaka.” She felt a little bad for her methods, but she really thought the pair might make good friends. Most of the other students couldnt put up with Hux and Ben, but they had so much in common and hadn't tried befriending each other yet.

“No! I can do it!” 

“Good, just make sure wherever he goes, you go.”

Hux made his way over to Ben, who was already waiting by the cubbies.

“Finally! What took you so long Hux?”

“First of all, let's get one thing straight, wherever I go, you go. Got it?”

“Got it!” Ben said as he saluted Hux. Hux just rolled his eyes, but allowed Ben to follow him into the hallway where his class was preparing to leave.

\---

**Age 13**

“Hux! Wait up.” 

“What do you want Ren?” Hux slowed down but didnt turn around.

“You cant go to that stuck up prep school” Ren said as he caught up. He obviously didn't see the pretentiousness in changing one's own name. At first it had been simple, Ben to Ren. Although, lately Hux had seen Ben, Ren, whatever, jotting down new names in  a notebook.

“And why not?” Hux replied without looking at him.

“Becasue they’re mean, and stuck up and...and we wont see each other anymore.”  
At that Hux glanced at Ren but he still didnt turn towards him.

“Oh? And where should i be attending then?” 

“Tatooine high school! With me!”

“I wont be attending Tatooine” Hux finally turned to Ren, just in time to see his face fall. “And neither will you” Hux finally couldnt keep the smile off his face anymore and saw hope and confusion in Ren’s eyes.

“What?”

“You know the new high school they opened two years ago? Coruscant? Turns out they’re the new top public school in the state. Hired teachers all trained in whatever brilliant new teachings methods are popular these days, and they seem to have worked. And you and I are going there next year.”

“What? But what about-”

“Our parents? already talked to father and your mother” Hux couldnt help the smug smile the broke across his face at seeing Ren’s happy face. “Wherever I go, you go right?”

“Yeah!” Ren saluted Hux.

“Why do you always, oh nevermind”

\----  
**Age 21**

“Hux?”

“Yes?” Hux replied nonchalantly.

“Are you stlll trying to decide between those 2 job offers?” Hux could hear the wariness in Kylo's tone.

“Yes?”

“Well, I know you weren’t sure about the offer in New York, because the pay was lower, and it would be harder to go up the food chain, or whatever you engineers do, and I wasn't really sure when you explained but-

“Kylo. You're rambling.”

“Right, well...Julliard accepted me, and they're offering me a huge scholarship.” Kylo hesitantly looked up at Hux through his lashes, but Hux just broke out into a large smile and kissed him.

“Oh Kylo thats amazing! See I knew you could do it! We’ll have to start looking for a new apartment, our lease here is up in June and-” Kylo felt hope bloom in his chest but he had to be sure.

“Hux!”

“What?!”

“So you’re following me to New York?” Kylo asked in that excited overgrown puppy way only he could.

“No, of course not. Im going to New York because I was offered a great job, with a great mentor, and stiff competition that will challenge me and help me improve, and you’re coming along. Wherever I go, you go, right?” To anyone else, Hux would just seem stubborn, but Kylo could see the twinkle in his eye and just laughed.

“Yup!”

\---  
**Age 29**

As the sermon ended, surrounded by all their friends and family Kylo looked down at their clasped hands and silver bands, and smiled even wider, if that was even possible.

“Guess you’re stuck with me forever now right?”

“Kylo, ive been stuck to you forever since we were paired up in that Kindergarten class. Wherever you go, I go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, concerns? Please leave a comment. See a way to improve my fic by editing a line or two? Let me know. Id like to improve.
> 
> Contact me on tumblr under same name. transientattention
> 
> The saluting thing was supposed to be a thing, but I ended not developing it. Also, I know nothing about Julliard, I had to google it to make sure it was in New York.


End file.
